Talk:Blood's Honor
I've killed the Witches, collected their heads and have returned to hand the quest in. The quest marker has led me to the chair he sits in but Kodlak isn't there and can be found no where. There aren't any mourning Companions at the stairs out side either. Using the console comman "player.placeatme 0001A68E" places Kodlak at me but there is no extra dialouge to complete the quest. Is there any command I can use to rest or restart the quest? Hey on mine storyline of the companions kodlak is dead but it says here he lives? Is this one of those variations? 16-Nov-2011 0200: Added a paragraph to the end of the bug section. I ran across this in my own game and have confirmed it to work this way. I am not sure if it would work or not if the dungeon was NOT cleared, but if you haven't clearned it yet and the Blood's Honor quest is bugged due to the conflicting Helm of Winterhold quest - get the helm, turn in the quest, manually advance the questline (setstage c05 0), return to Driftshade Refuge, and you should be able to go through the dungeon with Vilkas as normal to retrieve the shards. I had no problems playing this out to the end of the Companions questline. (11:25, November 16, 2011 (UTC)) I had the same experience (death). I think there is some kind of timer on the quest and that u can get different variations of the quest, depending on when you decide to go to the witches. Iluf (talk) 21:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Confirming the 30 days wait fix. If you wait 30 days before going to Jorrvaskr with the witches' heads, the bandits in Driftshade will respawn and the quest will trigger as intended. Note that you can enter Whiterun at any time during the wait, just avoid entering Jorrvaskr and subsequent completion of Blood's Honor. This is excellent news for those of us who don't want to use console for any stupid reason (like me, I'm roleplaying, what the hell is a "console"? :P) and the xbox360/ps3 players. You can just force-wait 30 days or spend it with some meaning to it doing other quests. Tada! DISCLAIMER: I haven't tested how Helm of Winterhold quest affects this. For me, it has already been completed before I embarked on the quest to kill the witchers (and I believe the helm was placed in a different location, I just cleared Driftshade Refuge while exploring). if you have already found the witch's heads and have them on you whaat do you do??? I have finished both things already in the game It's really annoying bc idk wat to do its not like i knew this was goin to happen i have overwritten saves am i screwed? Or will there be a patch installed for this stupidness? ~Ash~ Cannot start the quest Unlike most other people who have problems finishing the quest, I have a problem starting it. I've completed The Silver Hand and two radiant quests afterwards, which should trigger Blood's Honor. But Aela and Kodlak do not have the proper conversations, which basically breaks the Companion quest line because I can't get the witch heads for the later missions. I've tried all manner of console codes: setstage c04 0, setstage c04 10, startquest c04, setobjectivecompleted c04 0 1 And on and on... but the quest does not start and the stages are always 0. I restarted the game and did a speed run to Jorvasskr, and this time it DID trigger properly. So somehow there's either a bug in my saved game that is messing up the quest, or there's a sequence of quests that I did that prevents this quest from triggering. For the record, the only quests I've performed for the Companions besides the main quests (Take Up Arms, Proving Honor, Silver Hand) are Hired Muscle (beat up Danica) and Rescue Mission (rescue some Rorikstead guy from vampires). 07:39, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Supe Hi, first of all I don't know if I'm doing this right or if I'm even allowed to do this but from editing wikipedia once or twice I thought this was how I add my own 'comment', I also have no idea what the whole "sign your posts using four tildes" means or how to do right by that so please don't hate me. I have the exact same issue described by the person above me, and from reading all the comments below this one, they all seem to have quest-starting-problems with the quest that follows this one, not actually this one, and nobody has helped the person above. To start, I've finished two radiant quests that follow "The Silver Hand" and upon returning to Aela to inform her of my completion of the second radiant quest, she does absolutely nothing after I complete it. She doesn't give me a new quest, i.e. this quest, and she doesn't have any new dialogue options which could initiate one. I've waited several in-game days, fast travelled across skyrim and back, I've even inputted several commands into the console which should technically start the quest, but absolutely nothing fixes it. I've even reloaded a save from back before The Silver Hand and re-done it, which hasn't helped in the slightest. From what I've read in the bugs section of this mission's actual page, it says the issue is caused by having another quest active in the dungeon that Blood's Honor takes place, which for me is absolutely not the case: this is a new save game, (Level 16) minus the few starting quests before you meet the Greybeards, I haven't done anything in the main questline, nor have I started any other questlines or major quests that have anything to do with Glenmoril Cove or whatever it's called. Never even heard of the aparant Helm of WInterhold quest. The sole focus of this savegame thusfar has been The Companions, and here I am stuck in it. Somebody please help because it's making me very angry and i will love you for ever. -End of rant, thing, This is the bit where I somehow end my 'comment' and I'm not sure how. 01:42, November 16, 2014 (UTC) For the life of me, I cannot figure out the problem. I have not retrieved the helm of Winterhold, and haven't cleared Driftshade refuge. I finished Blood's Honor, but cannot get Purity of Revenge, extremely annoying. Will try another way to unglitch. SpectreAngel (talk) 19:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I was able to get past the glitch condition. Here is what my situation was: I had cleared out Driftshade long ago. I had killed the witches and taken the heads. When the quest did not start, I ran off to do other things, amongst them retrieving the helmet. It was not in a keep or dungeon, but in Deekus' camp outside Hela's Folly (the shipwreck). I had taken the helm back to the Jarl. What I did to start the quest, was that while standing outside Jorrvaskr, I opened console and used "player.setstage c05 1". This made Vilkas start following me and as far as I can see, I have been able to continue the storyline (I did a couple of quests). I think it may be significant that I used the setstage command while pretty close to Vilkas (he was inside though, so in a different area), maybe it does not work if Vilkas is too far to start following. When I traveled to Driftshade it was still listed as "cleared", and there was no-one patrolling the outside. Inside however, it was freshly manned and the axe fragments were also in place. D64 (talk) 02:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi, first thanks all for pointing the problem and solutions. I just came to this page and I already have received the quest Blood's Honor and I also have the one 'Find Helm of Winterhold inside Driftshade Sanctuary' in my log, but I haven't started either. Reading the description of the bug an the solutions, I'm unsure if I'd rather first retrieve the Helm or advancing Blood's Honor first. As retrieving the Helm seems to be a solution I'm inclined to keep it in case I need it if I have the bug, or is keeping it what triggers the bug? Then I should rather first find the Helm to prevent it from occuring? Can anyone advise please? Thanks 03:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC)dapcom@bluewin.ch 03:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC)dapcom@bluewin.ch Conferming that if you finish the Helm of Winterhold BEFORE you enter Jorrvaskr, it will fix the glitch. I tried to complete the quest and get the next quest twice and was unable to do so. I just saw that there was an issue with the Helm of Winterhold quest. I went in and grabbed the helm without killing anyone, turned in the helm, and then waited 2 days and I was able to do the quest just fine. Done on a ps3 22:37, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Fixed Itself? I didn't know about the glitch so I got the quest, came back to the Companions, talked to Vilkas and noticed the quest didn't start. I thought maybe I could figure out something with console commands if I knocked off the Helm quest, so I retrieved the helm (killing anyone in my path) and gave it to the Jarl, then went back to the Companions. As I entered the longhouse the next quest suddenly started and I got the message that Vilkas replaced Lydia as my companion. So yeah, if anyone wants to add this to the page, I'm gonna opt out of doing it myself since I'm unsure how it's organized down there, but this worked to get the questline going again on my game. Doreiku Kuroofangu 05:14, May 16, 2012 (UTC) so if i kill and take just one witches head will Kodlak still die or is it just if i kill all 5?? Or is ding the quest even a good idea should i just go on?? because i dont want kodlak to die :( 05:57, September 1, 2014 (UTC)